


we'll run away on roads that are empty

by Vallern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: A story about an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, or how Reign's savior complex meets Lena's otherworldly charms.





	we'll run away on roads that are empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalmSurrender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/gifts).



> For [my ogre gf.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender) This is a wayyyyy belated birthday gift. Sorry I missed the mark for like...5 months jfc. I love you grumpy hoe <3
> 
> Title from t.A.T.u's iconic song Not Gonna Get Us.

It begins when she is in the middle of a meeting with the investors from China.

Her eyes are twitching slightly when she hears what two of the men says about her on the far side of the table. Do they think she can't understand them? What CEO worth their salt couldn't understand at least a smattering of Mandarin?

On one hand, Lena grudgingly thanks Lillian in her heart for making her took intensive Mandarin classes when she was in elementary school up to high school, but on the other hand, it burns her ears to listen to their smarminess, and yet she can't do anything about it.

"Gentlemen, if I may have your attentions, please?"

That shuts them up, but some of the other investors are giving her annoyed looks. Lena can feel her forehead veins popping out more than usual.

"As I was saying—"

Lena never finishes what she was going to say because at that point, one of the windows in the meeting room is shattered. She notes that the two men that were talking about how 'the white girl is delusional if she thinks she can order us around' were the ones that got the brunt of it before guilt, fear, and adrenaline takes over the grim satisfaction.

"What the—"

She barely notices a dazed, bleeding masked man on the floor. He's holding a shotgun on one hand and his other hand is clutching his stomach. She can smell his excrement from over here, and she's sure one of the investors is crying.

Then she comes in flying, slowly but surely, like she owns the building. Fear shoots through her system, and Lena is using all of her training to look composed in front of the National City's newest vigilante.

"Reign?" Her voice is trembling a little, but at least she's not pissing herself, which is unfortunately exactly what some of the men does.

The dark-clad alien is standing in front of her, strength radiating from her lithe yet strong body. She's taller than her, and even though she can't exactly see Reign's face, Lena can see how the dark lipstick suits the alien well.

She's apparently staring a little too intently at the taller woman's lips because she can see those lovely lips curves into a smirk, which forces Lena to look up and look at her in the eyes. Stupid, maybe, but better than ogling the enemy.

Right?

"Lena Luthor." Her voice has a slight echo to it, like someone synthesizes her voice with a cheap voice-changing tool. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Um." She's starting to sweat. "I'm nervous. I mean, you just came out of nowhere. You know, if you want to visit, I have a balcony in my personal office. No need to throw this man towards my meeting room and scaring my investors." What is she doing? This is not Ka—Supergirl, this alien is actually dangerous and might harm her, and she can't invite every single attractive aliens to come to her balcony!

"I shall take heed of your words, Lena Luthor."

"So why did you throw him here?"

"He's a sinner," Reign answers matter-of-factly, like it's enough and justified why she has to repair her expensive window, providing medical care to those who are injured, and making sure they're not too traumatized from this.

"Yeah, but what did he do?" She presses.

Reign looks down to her—literally, because those boots make her at least three inches taller than Lena's own boosted height in heels—and somehow, those dark brown eyes looks familiar.

Huh.

"He and his cohorts were robbing a bank."

That explains the shotgun and the mask. "Where are the others? You didn't kill them, are you?"

"Would you like me to kill them?" Her voice is low, and since when did she stands so close to her? Lena tries to calm down her erratic heartbeat, but when Reign blinks slowly, it just speeds her heartbeat even more because her lizard brain is screaming danger, and yet it tells her to get closer to the mysterious alien.

She's waiting for an answer. Right. "No, don't! Bring them to the police! Really, where are they?"

Reign seems oddly disappointed. "On top of the building."

"...Please don't tell me you threw them through my helicopter."

"No...?"

Lena folds her arms in front of her. Reign tries to appear taller and imposing, but Lena is a young female CEO in the boys' club of the business world. She handles this kind of posturing for breakfast. "Reign?"

"..."

"Reign."

"...Yes." Who knows a dangerous alien like her can look chastised?

Lena is having a full-blown migraine now. Add helicopter repair to her mounting bills. "Why?"

"A warning."

"A warning? For what?"

"I know of you, Lena Luthor. How cruel your family were to aliens, yet you're the only Luthor that works with Supergirl." Reign's cold sneer isn't enough to make her unattractive, Lena admit, but her attraction dissipates when she remembers how Reign made Kara went through a coma and how painful it was to pretend she didn't know anything. She's still doesn't understand why would Kara keeps it a secret from her when everyone else in her circle already knew.

Maybe they're not really best friends after all.

"What of it?"

"I don't know what to make of it. Why?"

"Because I'm not my family," Lena says bitterly. "Just because we have the same last name, it doesn't mean I will follow in my family's footsteps. I am my own person with my own morals and decency. Excuse me for not just sitting quietly while there are injustices that I can help with, whether it's caused by aliens or humans." She furrows her brows. "I'm not always proud of my choices, but if it will help people, then I will do it." The pain of Rhea's betrayal still stings, and she's still mad at herself for falling for Rhea's honeyed words and empty promises so easily, and how sometimes she still remembers and (even if she hates to admit it) mourn the older alien. She doesn't regret her choice to jury rigged the device and indirectly killing Rhea and all the Daxamites including Kara's boyfriend, because the whole mess was her fault to begin with, even if it makes her trembling sometimes when she thinks about all the blood in her hands. 

Stupid, lonely, mommy issues-riddled girl.

Reign looks at her for quite some time without blinking, and Lena's eyes watered from keeping it up with her because the irrational voice in the back of her head says if she blinks she might never does that again since the alien can definitely lop off Lena's head from her neck with her fingernail.

"I will be watching you, Lena Luthor." The vigilante states, and to Lena's relief, she finally blinks. "Humans aren't exactly well-known for keeping their oath."

"You'll see, Reign. You'll see."

The intensity of Reign's gaze would be enough to let her inner xenophilic flag fly, were it not for the facts that this alien put her best friend in a coma, they were in the middle of a broken meeting room surrounded by people, the headache caused by the thousands of dollars property damage and medical bills, and the groaning criminal on the floor that tries to stem the blood flowing from his chest.

"I shall."

"One more thing."

Reign regards her coolly. "Yes?"

"Please drop the guy and the other guys on the roof to the police station. Criminals aren't my jurisdiction to begin with."

"I shall comply."

"Please don't do this again."

Reign just blinks (again, slowly and deliberately, like how a lion staring at an unknown creature and still not yet deciding whether they're a threat or not) and then she's flying off with the guy, his scream is trailing behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Me to me: be coherent for the first time in your life I beg you
> 
> Also me: request denied
> 
> I might continue this, if I have more ideas tbh. If you want, send prompts either here or go to [my tumblr ](https://vallern.tumblr.com/). It's been a long time since I'm writing something, so might as well. Either Reigncorp or Arias family or both.


End file.
